


Imperium Nocnego Słońca

by ILoveMyselfFU



Series: Imperium Nocnego Słońca [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Mage: The Ascension, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMyselfFU/pseuds/ILoveMyselfFU
Summary: Student architektury otrzymuje szansę realizacji swoich najskrytszych pragnień.
Series: Imperium Nocnego Słońca [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Przemiana

**Author's Note:**

> Can [główny bohater] jest synem tureckich imigrantów. Chociaż wychowany przez wyznawców islamu, on sam nie praktykuje. Religia jego przodków, inspiruje go jednak w jego pasji, którą jest architektura.

Lekkie, bogate w detale, i strzeliste. W ten właśnie sposób profesor opisywał architekturę gotycką. Było w tym piękno, ale również pustka. Ostatecznie, jakie to miało znaczenie, że gotyk był, jaki był? Nie, czegoś w tym brakowało, jakiegoś znaczenia, jakiegoś sensu, lub chociażby serca.

Can przekierował wzrok z profesora na podręcznik. Był piękny, dobrze i przystępnie napisany, a co więcej, podręcznik pozwalał się kartkować. Can przesunął więc stronę podręcznika, by wpaść na rozdział opisujący okresy gotyku. Wczesny, który był nudny, ponieważ nie wiedział jeszcze, czym chce być. Dojrzały, czyli standard, nic odkrywczego. A także schyłkowy, zwany płomienistym. Ten okres rozpalał jego wyobraźnię. Drobiazgowość, nadmiar detali, bogactwo rzeźb, ta kampowa wręcz ostrość łuków. Tak, gotyk w płomieniach zawsze pochłaniał jego uwagę. Do tego stopnia, że do końca zajęć nie zwrócił już uwagi na profesora, szkicując kolejny projekt.

* * *

Wychodząc z wydziału architektury Uniwersytetu McGilla, Can planował realizację swojego kolejnego projektu. Odwzorowywanie ruin Ayleid mogło się wydawać bezsensowne postronnym. Can jednak wierzył w swój pomysł. Odtworzyć wszystkie ruiny, ponownie wprowadzić Ayleid do Cyrodil, a następnie oddać tego moda do Obliviona w ręce fanów, aby mogli poznać prawdę. Ayleid i Khajit nie powinni zostać zmasakrowani przez Pelinala. Alessia była pomyloną wiedźmą, i przecież gdyby nigdy nie wygnano Merów z Cyrodil, to Aldmerskie Dominium nigdy by nie zaatakowało. Can nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Kirkbane nieraz opowiadał o tym, jak Merowie powinni panować nad Mundusem, ale potem zawsze przychodził Todd, ze swoimi słodkimi kłamstwami, i nigdy nikt nie pozwolił Merom panować.

Prowadząc tę zaciekłą dyskusję z samym sobą, Can nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy dotarł do stacji metra. Schodząc pod ziemię, uderzyło go to, jak odmiennym światem jest podziemie. Bez światła słonecznego, nic nie widać. Człowiek więc wytworzył magię, jaką jest sztuczne światło. I może to dlatego, wszystko, co pod ziemią, wydawało się bardziej niezwykłe.

Przystanął na peronie, oczekując na swój wagon, który zabrałby go z powrotem do jego mieszkania, w dzielnicy Verdun. Ów przybył niedługo potem, wyjątkowo pusty, co lekko chłopaka zdziwiło. Zazwyczaj w takich godzinach byłby pełen, a teraz, poza nim, w wagonie znajdował się tylko mężczyzna w gustownym płaszczu. Nie zwracając jednak na niego większej uwagi, Can zajął miejsce w wagonie i pogrążył się w myślach, powiązanych z architekturą, Merami, gotykiem, i marzeniami o przeniesieniu swoich pragnień do rzeczywistości.

* * *

Kiedy niedługo później dojechał na swoją stację, Can opuścił wagon, zauważając, że mężczyzna w płaszczu podążył za nim. Nie mógł jednak nawet obawiać się, że jest śledzony, gdyż chwilę po wyjściu z metra, mężczyzna oddalił się w swoją stronę. Can odetchnął jednak z ulgą. Dziś nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo.

Kiedy dotarł do swojego mieszkania, odłożył wszystkie inne sprawy na później, by jak najszybciej zabrać się do pracy. Nie trawił zwłoki i opóźnień. Pracując w pocie czoła nad przestarzałym silnikiem Obliviona, Can rozbudowywał pradawne ruiny rasy, która nigdy nie miał już ujrzeć światła dziennego. Można by Ayleidów porównać do wielu tematów. Zapomnianych przez wielu, lecz wciąż w sercach jednostek.

> Z ognia, życie. Ze światła, magia.

Can był tak skupiony na swojej pracy, iż nawet wtedy, kiedy nieznajomy wszedł bezceremonialnie do jego mieszkania, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Dopiero lodowaty uchwyt na ramieniu zwrócił jego uwagę.

\- Dobrej nocy - rzekł nieznajomy, z wyraźnym europejskim akcentem, zanim Can poczuł jego kły na swojej szyi. W apatii jednak nawet nie zauważył tego, co się dzieje. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zamknął oczu.


	2. Nowy początek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can okrywa się na nowo

Can otworzył powoli oczy. Widział przed sobą podłogę swojego mieszkania i korytarz prowadzący do kuchni. Zamknął oczy, i powoli, nie śpiesząc się, aby nie wywołać zamroczenia, przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Co się do cholery stało? - wyszeptał do siebie, chrypiąc lekko. Czuł w gardle pustynię, poruszając napuchniętym językiem po jamie ustnej. Nie wiedział jednak, na co miał ochotę. Przysiągłby, że tak naprawdę nie chce mu się pić, ale pragnienie siedziało w jego głowie, jak Michał Anioł malujący sufit Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej.

\- Kac? - rzucił Can w pustkę, próbując sobie przypomnieć ostatnią noc. Być może coś go skłoniło do picia i po prostu pił do urwania się filmu. Było to mało prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Can pił bardzo rzadko, ale lepsze takie wytłumaczenie niż żadne. Podniósł się z podłogi. Jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk komputera, który przez cały ten czas najwidoczniej pracował. Pomysł z kacem wydał się przez to jeszcze mniej prawdopodobny. Can sprawdził komputer. Jego projekt wciąż znajdował się na ekranie, nic z nim nie zrobiono w czasie, kiedy był nieprzytomny. Zapisał postęp i wyłączył program. Był zmęczony, potrzebował odpocząć.

Udał się do łazienki, gdzie zobaczył swoje odbicie. W lustrze, gdzie do tej pory spoglądał na niego przystojny mężczyzna tureckiego pochodzenia, teraz spozierał trupio blady, umęczony człowiek, który wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili miał paść trupem. Can czym prędzej odkręcił kran, by zmyć tą mare. Nieważne czy to kac, czy to choroba, czy to zwidy. Can wcierał w twarz lodowatą wodę, myśląc o tym jak wyglądał do tej pory, do momentu, w którym stracił czucie w rękach. Zakręcił kran i powoli spojrzał znów w lustro. Tym razem wszystko było w porządku, jego twarz odzyskała kolor, usta znów były czerwone, a oczy bursztynowe. Bursztynowe?! Can mrugnął parę razy dla pewności, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Jego oczy, które faktycznie, w opinii wielu osób, miały miodowy kolor, teraz były wręcz agresywnie bursztynowe.

Can położył sobie dłonie na twarzy, myśląc o wszystkim, co go do tej pory spotkało, po czym rozmasował sobie twarz w celu uspokojenia się. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w lustro, krzyknął. Znów z lustra patrzyła na niego chorowita sylwetka mężczyzny, który wyglądał jak on, ale był cały blady, jego usta nie miały śladu koloru, ale przynajmniej oczy były miodowe. Can w zdziwieniu lekko otworzył usta, by zobaczyć kolejny szczegół. Tym razem zobaczył kły.

\- No to już jest kurwa chyba żart. - rzucił głucho Can do odbicia w lustrze, po czym z powrotem dopadł do umywalki, by przyjrzeć się kłom z bliska. Górne kły wydawały się być dwukrotnie dłuższe niż wcześniej, nie mówiąc nic o ich ostrości, natomiast dolne były po prostu ostre. Can próbował ustalić, czy kły go zranią, ale nie ważne jak się starał, kły nie robiły mu krzywdy.

\- Lepsze to, niż jakby miało być inaczej. - powiedział z rezygnacją w głosie, po czym nachylił się nad umywalką.

Coś z nim było poważnie nie tak. W gardle wciąż czuł pragnienie, ale bliskość źródła wody wcale mu nie pomagała. Wprost przeciwnie, mimo bliskości, nie czuł potrzeby napicia się z kranu. Co najmniej zastanawiające.

Can wyszedł z łazienki, by udać się do sypialni, gdzie miał nadzieję przespać ten koszmar, aby obudzić się następnego dnia, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jednak dopadł go pewien zapach, kuszący zapach. Chłopak zaczął węszyć intensywnie, podążając za zapachem ku drzwiom mieszkania. - Sąsiedzi zamówili jedzenie? - pomyślał, po czym zajrzał przez wizjer. Pod drzwiami naprzeciwko nikt nie stał. Can otworzył drzwi, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, gdzie zapach uderzył go ze zdwojoną siłą, lecz to, co zobaczył, wcisnęło go z powrotem do mieszkania. Krew, całe mnóstwo krwi. Wszędzie, na ścianach, na podłodze, na oknach, na lampach. Can wziął głęboki oddech i z zadziwiającym spokojem wyjrzał ponownie. Korytarz jego piętra wyglądał jak tymczasowa rzeźnia. Kałuże krwi, krople spadające z sufitu i te malownicze, jak zauważył Can, wręcz rozbryzgi. Tak, było w tym coś artystycznego.

Coś z tyłu głowy, zmusiło go, aby wyszedł z mieszkania. Ostrożnie, aby nie wdepnąć w żadną z kałuży krwi, Can przeszedł cały korytarz. Mieszkał na najwyższym piętrze kilkupiętrowego budynku, gdzie każde piętro składało się z 6 mieszkań. Spod drzwi niektórych, sączyła się krew, niektóre zostały otwarte siłą. Jedyne nienaruszone drzwi, to te od jego własnego mieszkania, i mieszkania naprzeciwko. Czyżby komuś jeszcze udało się przeżyć masakrę? A może to zabójca urządził tam sobie kryjówkę? Tak, to zbyt ryzykowne teraz tam wejść. - Lepiej zostawić to teraz. - pomyślał Can, przesuwając się w kierunku schodów. To, co zobaczył, prawie nim nie wstrząsnęło. Schody prowadzące w dół, były całe we krwi. W ustach chłopaka zaczęło się tworzyć coraz więcej śliny, głos dochodzący z wnętrza czaszki chciał spróbować krwi. Jego domaganie się, sprawiło, że Can czuł się, jakby dopadła go największa migrena w życiu. Musiał podeprzeć się o ścianę, szczęśliwym przypadkiem, taką, na której krew była wciąż świeża. Głos się radował, zaczął błagać o to, aby Can spróbował krwi. Nie musiał przekonywać długo. Can spojrzał na dłoń, całą zbryzganą krwią, po czym włożył sobie palec do ust.

Jego światopogląd eksplodował. Nic nie musiało go przekonywać, aby dokończył lizać całą dłoń. Nie mniej, głos z czaszki cieszył się i kibicował chłopakowi, kiedy ten, na kolanach, zaczął chłeptać krew spod drzwi. Każdy łyk był wyborny, każde przełknięcie wysyłało dziwny impuls przez całe jego ciało, który powodował, że chłopak chciał więcej. Za nic w świecie nie chciał, aby ta przyjemność się skończyła.

Jednak w końcu, Can zaspokoił swe pragnienie, a z nim odzyskał rozum. Jak piorun, trafiło go to czym się stało. Głodną bestią, która pożywi się wszystkim. Cmentarnym ghoulem, który żeruje na ofiarach przemocy. Połączył wszystkie znaki. Bladość, kły, głód krwi, i brak pohamowania w zaspokajaniu apetytu? Nieważne jak nieprawdopodobne się to wydawało, Can był tego całkiem pewien. Z powodów, których najpewniej nigdy nie pozna, stał się wampirem.

Zdjęty grozą, pobiegł z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, gdzie zaszył się w swojej spiżarni.


	3. Pierwsze kroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can, będąc mądrym ciasteczkiem, postanawia, że nie może spędzić całego życia w spiżarce.

Can siedział w kącie swojej ciemnej i chłodnej spiżarki. Ciekawym zjawiskiem, które odkrył, było to, że nie obiera takich bodźców jak zimno i ciemność tak jak kiedyś. Nie odczuwał ani ciepła, które zazwyczaj pochodziło z jego ciała, które obecnie w dotyku byłoby lodowate dla każdego, kto sam nie był wampirem, a zimno nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu. Był zimny, więc zimniej nie mogłoby mu być, przynajmniej tak myślał. Co zaś się tyczy ciemności panującej w spiżarni. Can nie zyskał sobie nagle zdolności do widzenia w ciemności, ale jakimś sposobem doskonale wiedział, gdzie co leży. Domowy zestaw do poutine, czyli liofilizowane frytki, sos mięsny w proszku i kawałki sera w puszce, leżały obok. Co więcej, Can nawet leżał na worku z frytkami, które najpewniej nie będą miały szansy ujrzeć nigdy więcej światła dziennego, zupełnie jak Can. Na górnych półkach leżały zaś środki czystości, wszelkiego rodzaju papierowe materiały, których można było użyć do wycierania różnych rzeczy, i różne inne pierdoły.

\- Hmm, co teraz? - powiedział Can w ciemność, oczekując na jej odpowiedź. Działy się tak abstrakcyjne rzeczy, że kto wie, może nawet ciemność jest świadoma. Ciemność jednak nie odpowiedziała, nie tym razem.

Niedługo potem, zmogła go senność, trzymając go w spiżarni, w bezpieczeństwie od promieni słonecznych, które powoli zaczęły się wlewać do jego mieszkania.

* * *

Can obudził się kilkanaście godzin, po czym, przemyślawszy parę spraw, postanowił zebrać się w sobie, i wyjść z szafy.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było sprawdzenie godziny. Była 22. Dokonując szybkich obliczeń, Can wyliczył, że musiał spać przez co najmniej 18 godzin.

\- Przespałem cały dzień. Czy to może mieć jakiś związek z wpływem światła słonecznego na wampiry? - zapytał głośno sam siebie Can. Śpiąc, doszedł do wniosku, że najpewniej będzie musiał przywyknąć do rozmawiania z samym sobą. Bał się, co by się mogło stać z kimś, kto nie jest wampirem. Czy taka osoba przeżyłaby takie spotkanie? Teoretycznie od czasu ostatniego posilenia się, Can już nie czuł głodu, ale perspektywa krzywdy, jaką mógłby wyrządzić innej osobie, zbyt go przerażała, aby chciał tego spróbować.

Postanowił, że zrobi szybki obchód po mieszkaniu, by sprawdzić, czy nikt za dnia nie wszedł do jego mieszkania. Podejrzewał, że gdyby policja okryła rzeź, która miała miejsce, to również prawdopodobnie znaleźliby i go, a jeżeliby go znaleźli, to najpewniej wcisnęliby go do kostnicy. Oglądania kreskówek z Batmanem za dzieciaka, po raz kolejny przysłużyło się czemuś dobremu. Przechodząc obok lustra, Can zauważył kątem oka, że nadal się w nim widzi, co skłoniło go do przyjrzenia się sobie. Wyglądał jak niemowlę, które pierwszy raz miało kontakt z farbą. Z tą różnicą, że niemowlę ma po tym kolorowe smugi na swojej radosnej mordzie, podczas gdy Can wyglądał jak ostatnia rzecz, którą widzi bohater horroru przed śmiercią. Był blady jak pergamin, będąc upstrzonym plamami krwi od oczu do czoła, to co było niżej, było jednak konkretnie przerażające. Od kącików ust, do podbródka, jego skóra była w całości pokryta zaschniętą już krwią, która nabrała kasztanowej barwy, w niektórych miejscach stając się wręcz czarna. Z miodowych oczu Cana spozierała czysta groza. Włosy zaś miał zlepione krwią.

Pobiegł do łazienki, gdzie odkręcił gorącą wodę i wbiegł pod prysznic.


End file.
